goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Battlefield
Ban's Session (Ban) -Flies in- This looks like fun! I wonder if anyone will join meh? (Zeon) -Lands in front of Ban- Hey little guy! Are you entering the tourney, too? (Ban) . . . What's a tourney? Richie Vs Anna Richie *slowly descends to ground* Fwee~ Anna! Let's spar! Anna Ok then Zion would like to spar Zion Zion's Thoughts: Hope someone comes........ -Starts to punch and kick the air in mid-air as he waits for someone to come- The Calvalry or the Indians? Aphida -ITs here- ??? -kneeling in a crater, made by a Saiyan pod, setting something up and wearing the distinctive armor usually used by Planet Trade Organization soldiers- Cuco: '*Studies armor* Saiyan armor. Who are you? Fasha: -ITs there- what the? Tatsumaki .. *Walking near the area, and notices the crater* Hm? What in the world is that? John: I dont believe my eyes 'Aphida Great. Just great. ??? *Looks at Cuco and smiles* Oh you, the little science experiment. I'd expect this. Cuco: 'I'm a what? What the hell are you talking about!? SPEAK!!! '??? Doesn't matter now anyways. *Sets up portal* NOW EVERYONE! WE ARE FREE! COME OUT!!!!!!!! The portal activates and thousands of bodies come out Cuco: 'Holyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.......... '??? *Laughs maniacally* Aphida Shit. -goes SSJ2- Fasha: O_O What the?! -goes ssj- Tatsumaki This appears to be dangerous... May have to hold my own.. *Watches as all the Saiyans fly out of the portal wildly* Aphida -smiles, then fires a Kamehameha into the crowd of Saiyans- LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! -flies directly into the crowd- John: *fires a Masenko as a Fpssj* Fasha: -fires destructo disks- Cuco: '*Angrily goes FPSSJ and rams to the Saiyan and crashes to some rocks* TELL ME! What were you talking about?! And tell me now!!! '??? *Smiles* You could've at least asked for my name. It's Letalia. Nice to meet you Cuco. Cuco: 'How do you know my name? Tell me what you know!!! EVERYTHING!!!! 'Letalia *Laughs* I don't care if you know Super Saiyan, *Pushes Cuco off* I won't tell you squash! You shoulda remembered kid! Cuco: 'GRAH! *Blasts Letalia* '''Letalia: '''AAAH *Obliterated* '''Cuco: '*Breathing heavily* Dammit... *Fights off other Saiyans* More Saiyans keep coming out of the portal '' Fasha: -firing destructo disks- What the hell is happening?! 'Aphida -takes a point-blank FPEW- DAMNIT! -fires a Begone! while moving and fighting off Saiyans- Gang: *arrives* Sorry Im late *powers up to SSJ2 and fires mouth lasers* John: *firing Maskenko's* Cuco: '*Discracted* *Thoughts: What was he talking about... Does it have to do with... Dammit...* *Fires blasts at Saiyans* Tatsumaki ..I don't know these people.. They need help although, that's obvious.. I'll help too then... *Runs, and jumps at some Saiyans fighting them off* Fasha: -Fighting Saiyans while firing destructo disks- Where are they coming out of!!!??? '''Cuco: '''That portal! *fires a blast at it but it is intact* What the hell? It's indestructible! Gang: You guys Up for a Z-Rush? 'Leader Fall back! We're taking heavey casualties! Let the elites deal with them! John: *kills a couple more as they fall back* GET OUT OF OUR PLANET Gang: Elites? No match for us Tatsumaki .. *Is still very calm* Well, Elites aren't very strong.. *Power level increasing heavily* (A figure jumps down, running through the Saiyans and fighting, though without much success) Fasha: -fighting saiyans- I agree lets do the Z-rush. Cuco: 'No more Saiyans, Fasha. *Goes to base* 'Aphida -sits up in a crater, blood running down her mouth- Lucky bastards... Tatsumaki ... Heh, *Jumps down into crater, and sticks head into portal* Lets take a look in this thing.. Fasha: .... -looks at portal- ... How was that even made Cuco: 'Stay away from that thing '???: 'Cuco??? '''Cuco: '*Looks up then eyes widen* Oh crap... Brother??? BROCC?! 'Brocc: '''HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Flies to Cuco and rams him into rocks* ''Four more saiyans fly throguh the portal '''Girl There he goes again.... White Haired one He is ''pretty much our battering ram. Gang: Course use the fat one *A fourth Saiyan, wearing Earth clothes, falls out of the portal, landing on the ground unconscious* Rigor. Ungh.. Tatsumaki I'll take one, they don't look too tough... *Pounds fist into palm of hand* '''Brocc: '''Hehehehehe *Goes Super Saiyan and starts choking Cuco* '''Cuco: '''Aaahhhhhh *Tries to hold back Brocc's hands but then hands fall* '''Brocc: '''HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Throws Cuco in the air and fires a Spiraling Blast* '''Cuco: '''AAAH *Blasted to more rocks* '''Brocc: '''YOU WILL DIE CUCO! *Starts charging power and muscles bulge* 'Girl' You think you can takes us on? Well, go ahead and attack. But I'll let you know you're dealing with the triple S. John: *moves Aphida to saftey and feeds her a senzu* Gang: But there are four of you? Tatsumaki Triple S? Stupid, Stupider, and Stupidest? Heh, I can take one of ya.. I'll take you, at the end. *Points at White haired one* Fasha: Okay so probably have, the stupid one, the diva, the fat one and the wierdo.... '''Cuco: '*gets up from rubble, injured* Ughhhh Brocc. Honest question. Gimme an honest answer. WHY THE HELL DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?! Brocc: BECAUSE YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! *Flies torwards Cuco and rams arm in his throat* Cuco: '*Smashed in some rocks then gets up wobbly* What are you talking about?! Brocc: YOU WERE CHOSEN FOR THE EXPERIMENT! *Fires a blast* '''Cuco: '*Dodges* WHAT EXPERIMENT!? '''[The Girl]' Triple S stands for Saiyan Specaial Services. We deal with troublesome locals. I'm Komena, the white haired one is Shiso, the red head is Kondai, and the one with black hair is Mosatoi. 'Shiso Well, the one with the piercings seems intent on dying, so let's have him first. Aphida -wipes blood from the corner of her mouth- I was fine. I didn't need that. John: Yeah Yeah your stong you dont need it blah blah blah shut up I know you needed it and so do you Gang: You are all idiots Tatsumaki Mm... My name is Tatsumaki, I suggest you adress me as nothing other.. *Walks up a few meters from the SSS* Hmph.. Brocc: 'The experiment for eternal youth dammit! '''Cuco: '''Does it have to do with my memory loss? Brocc: Yes that's why you're so young dammit! When you were born they chose you as a test subject for immortality! Vegeta's explosion messed up our plans, though. '''Cuco: '*Shocked* No way... Brocc: While in Hell they told me that they found you on Earth, kidnapped you, froze you for decades, then tested the experiment on YOU. 'Cuco: '''So.... so I'm just a lab rat??? *Eyes widened* Brocc: Maybe the shock made you lose your memory. Yes Cuco. You were chosen and not me! *Charges towards Cuco* '''Cuco: '''So that's why you hate me so much??? *Hit and launched back* ugh *Gets up and eyes widened, doesn't move a muscle* Brocc: YES! WHY WAS A WEAKLING LIKE YOU CHOSEN, AND AN ELITE LIKE ME, NOT?! *Throws a barrage of blasts at Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Keeps getting hit but doesn't move* Tatsumaki So, this "Shiso" character will be my opponent... Who's taking who of the others? Fasha: >_> ...... I'm taking on Komena................... Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAH *Jumps high in the air then jumps on Cuco's chest* 'Cuco: '''GA! *Coughs up blood* Brocc: *Keeps jumping on Cuco's chest* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE '''Cuco: '*Thoughts: So I have eternal youth... No way....* Brocc: *Jumps in the air and throws a ball at Cuco* 'Cuco: '*Hit* '''Aphida -walks back onto the battlefield, going SSJ2- I'll take on the rest. Jack '*Is suddenly on the battlefield, drinking a beer bottle* ... '''STOP DISRUPTING MY EVENING!!!!!!! '*Goes SSJ2* Tatsumaki Well, lets go. White hair.. *Looking into Shiso's eyes, and the spirals in my eyes begin spinning* Come at me.. Fasha: >_> -Folds arms and faces Komena- You go first... Brocc: *Grabs Cuco's hands with own and keeps heat-butting him* 'Cuco: '*Keeps getting hit then goes Super Saiyan then hits Brocc's head with own* ENOUGH! Brocc: Huh? 'Cuco: '''I AM TIRED OF YOUR CRAP! *Throws Brocc* Brocc: *Rebounds off the floor* 'Shiso -smirks, then teleports behind Tatsumaki, kneeing him- Tatsumaki .. *Had turned and caught his knee* I seen it coming, with the help of the demon eyes of course.. Heh. *Tosses him by his knee, and skids back* *Stance* This may be hard, that speed was incredible.. Shiso -fires a Full Power Energy Ball at him, followed by a Continuious Energy Bullet- Tatsumaki .. *Blocks, and gets hit by a few* ... *Sent back* *Dashes at Shiso with fist cocked back, dodging energy bullets* Shiso -stands there, the cocky smirk still on his face- Tatsumaki .. *Attempts to punch him* Shiso -an afterimage fades, then Shiso charges in form the side, kicking at Tatsumaki- Tatsumaki .. *Kicked away, ki blasts him lands and kicks self back at Shiso, and slingshot punches him in the jaw* Brocc: *Grabs Cuco's head and drags it on the floor as I fly* SHISO! ONE COMING YOUR WAY! HEHE *Throws Shiso at Cuco* Cuco: '*launched* CRAP! 'Shiso -recoils from the punch slightly, then kicks Cuco into the ground- Want to switch, big guy? Brocc: Nah, just want him to suffer in anyway possible *Chuckles evilly then grabs Cuco* Cuco: 'Ugh... *Thoughts: This can't be... I can't have Eternal Youth... No... Dammit.... And now this bastard's about to kill me...* Brocc: *Throws Cuco to more rocks then blasts him* 'Shiso Heh, alright. -fires a Destructo Dist at Tatsumaki- Tatsumaki .. *dodges swiftly* *Punches him in face, then kicks at gut* Shiso Little punk... -kicks him in the side, then forms a ki blast and presses it to his chest- Meanwhile. Komena Sure you want to take me on, little girl? Fasha: Yes, don't go easy on me! Komena -flies at Fasha, firing a FPEW ahead of her- Fasha: -Uses IT, appears behind her and kicks her- Komena -catches the kick, then turns around and knees her- Fasha: Oof >3> -Kicks Komena in stomach and then goes ssj and fires rapid ki-blasts at her- Cuco: '*Gets up* No......... Dammit... Brocc: Time to die. *Charges a large ball then condenses it into a fist then rushes torwards Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Eyes disappear and yells then causes an explosion with aura* Brocc: GAH! *Pushed back then gets up* What the hell? 'Cuco: '*Is a Super Saiyan 2* 'Jack '*IT's above Brocc as a SSJ2* 'FLASH!!! '*Releases Final Flash on Brocc* Meanwhile, in the Saiyan Capital of New Vegeta. '''??? You told your forces to retreat? Commander Y...Yes, my leige. We had no choice, our forces were being wiped out. I sne in the SSS to mop up. ??? You mean to tell me you sent in five soldiers that defeated an entire army of our warriors? Commander Yes si- ??? -fires a Death Beam, killing the commander- General Vegeta, have our monster deal with this. Vegeta Yes sir. Back at the battlefield. Komena -scouter beeps, then her eyes widen- ...Shiso! Brocc! Everyone fall back through the portal! Command's sending out the big guns! Jack '*Lands on the ground, seems curious* ... Big guns? Brocc: Heh! *Flies back* '''Cuco: '*Breathing heavily then kneels on the ground and breaks down emotionally* Tatsumaki ..F*ck this..! This is out of hand.. Get back and fight us, cowards!!! The portal begins to shimmer and turn green, influenced by the one coming through it... '''Aphida No...That energy...It can't be... Jack '*Power surges and eyes widen* No way... Cuco: *Looks up* Oh great... I don't feel like dealing with him now... *Goes to base and loses hope* Tatsumaki .... *The spiral in eyes begin to spin* The Legendary Monster ''The Legendary Super Saiyan himself charges out of the portal, followed behind by the former King of Saiyans; Vegeta and the former master of Majin Buu, Babidi. The Legendary Super Saiyan has been tamed by the villains, the customary M symbol burned on his forehead and his veins buldging. He also seems more muscular, and his hair spikier.... '''Broly Tch...Tch..Kaka.... Vegeta You're sure he's under our complete control? He's safe? Babadi Well, he's not safe at all, but he won't kill us. Aphida How.... -goes SSJ2- Jack 'Fucking hell...Aphida, get Cuco and the others out of here, we're not gonna win this. Formulate a strategy, get help, SOMETHING! *Stands ready* I'll hold him off... Gang: You guys listen Im not going to Jack needs all the help he can get Tatsumaki ... *power growing intensly* Guess we'll have to take this guy out.. '''Lau the G: '*Communicating telepathically to everyone through Old Kai* Guys, this is Lau. I feel that power all the way here! I recognize it, it's Broly, isn't it?! It feels like he's gotten stronger! '''Aphida What are we going to do Jack? Train in the Chamber? He'll just destroy the planet, and then we're trapped forever. We can only fight or die. Vegeta Broly. Attack. Broly RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -teleports beside Jack, then turns his head to look at him, smiling psychotically, then grabs him by the head, and starts squeezing- Aphida Let go of him! -fires a Begone! at Broly's back, then charges and starts pummling him- Broly -doesn't even flinch or take damage, bursting out in laughter- Jack AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH DAMN IT GO APHIDA! *Power surges and fires a FPEW at Broly, without looking* Gang: *goes SSJ2 and fires a mouth laser at broly* Cuco: 'Lau? '''Lau the G: '''I don't know if you guys have a chance, but don't give up. Gotta go for now *Stops using telepathy* '''Cuco: '*gets up* Rather die tough then live weak. *Goes SSJ2* I might die but at least I died trying. *Fires a blast at Broly point-blank range* Tatsumaki Time to reveal my real body I suppose.. '''Broly -grabs Aphida and throws her at Gan, then drops Jack and charges at Cuco, kneeing him when he gets close and sending him flying backwards- Jack '*Head bruised and bleeding, charges Final Flash, then IT's in front of Broly, releasing it at his face* Gang: *catches Aphida then puts her down* Be careful *fires a Big Bang Attack at broly* Tatsumaki .. *Runs full speed at Broly* 'Broly -walks through the Final Flash, delivering a heavy punch to Jack's gut, then throwing him on the ground- Aphida There's no such thing as "careful" in this kind-of battle. There's either survive or die. John: *comes back with a pouch full of senzu's* ... You got to be kidding Gang: Still showing a basic sayain instinct I see Tatsumaki .. *Punches Broly in stomach* Aphida -teleports to Broly, kicking him in the side- Broly -crosses arms, looking at Tatsumaki, and letting out another psychotic burst of laughter- Gang: *sighs* What are you thinking? Tatsumaki .. *Still in mid-air with fist torwards him, silent* *Broly gets grabbed by another Tatsumaki from behind who rectricts broly by holding his arms* *Punches Broly dead in the gut full-power* Broly -the laughter starts again, and broly uses an explosive wave, blasting Aphida and Tatsumaki back- Aphida Did you forget that that divides you power?! -fires a Begone! at Broly- Gang: We need a Z-rush Tatsumaki .. *Sent back* ... Aphida Gan and whatever your name is, keep Broly busy. John, get by me and put a hand on my shoulder. We'll make a Big Bang Kamehameha. Gang: Alright *charges a mouth laser* John: *walks to Aphida and puts one Hand on her shoulder* Im ready when you are Tatsumaki ... *Runs at Broly again* *Looking down at ground as I do* ... and John -John sticks his free hand out, charging a Big Bang Attack, while Aphida curls in her arms, chargeing her Kamehameha- BIG BANG... Broly -laughs, firing Ki Blasts at Tatsumaki- Gang: *fires several mout lasers* Tatsumaki .. *Looks up, and gets hit by Ki blasts sending him back* Grrrr... and Aphida Kame.....HAME.... Gang: *charges a massive Masenko* Tatsumaki .. *Stands up, and begins watching them as they attack Broly* and Aphida -IT behind Broly- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -the massive energy wave is stopped as it hits Broly- Jack '*Is suddenly levitating above John and Aphida with a seriously ripped up gi, bruised and bleeding, his eyes are pupiless and he seems pissed off* '''FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '*Releases a powerful Final Flash* Gang: *fires the massive Masenko* Tatsumaki ..What Broly doesn't know it that I could kill him in the move of my eye.. '''Broly -charges through the Big Bang Kamehameha, clothes lining Aphida and Jack, the fires an Eraser Cannon at Gan and a Trap Shooter at Jack, he then teleports behind Tatsumaki- You were saying? HAHAHAHA! -Bear Hugs him- Jack '*Hit by it, ignores the pain* '''NOTHING IS WORKING!!!!!!!!! '*IT's on Broly's head and repeatedly bashes his head* '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! John: WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO Tatsumaki .. *Being Bearhugged* D-Did I stutter.... Broly HAHAH- Bear -ITs in front of Broly, already powered up to SSJ3, smirking- Sorry I took so long. Old Kai fell asleep again. Broly -a crack is heard, then Broly drops Tatsumaki- Ka....KAKAROT! -he powers up and charges at Bear- Bear -teleports behind Broly, allowing him to go flying- Jack '*Fall off Broly, gi is ripped up, he is bruised, bleeding, his head looks terrible* Hey Bear... Good to see you *Lays on the ground* Gang: Bear took you long enough John: BEAR! FINALLY! Tatsumaki .. *Eyes begin to spin, and my heart beat can be heard by everyone* ...It is time... 'Bear -kneels beside Tatsumaki- No, it isn't. I know you helped my fridns and I thank you. And I won't let anyone die in this fight. -feeds Tatsumaki a senzu, then kneels beside Jack, feeding him one, too- Aphida S...Saihaku... Bear -the cocky grin turns int oan actual smile- Yeah, little sis. Your big brother's here. Everything'll be alright. Aphida -tears stream down her face as she hugs Bear- Broly KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOT! -flying back, angrier than ever- Jack '*IT's in front of Broly and quickly fires a Final Flash* John: *fires Masenko's at broly* Gang: *puts a hand out* Good to see you Bear Tatsumaki .. *chrushes senzu, and tosses it* I don't need silly beans to be stronger.. *Stands up, and gets surrounded by a blue aura in the shape of a ribcage* YOU'LL SEE THE DEMON'S WRATH! THE POWER OF THE SUSANOO!!!! 'Broly -deflects the Masenkos, then chops at Jack as he's flying- Bear -teleports in front of Broly, catching his hand before it makes contact- Broly -has a stunned look on his face for a split second, that soon turns to rage- KAKAROT! -punches and kicks at Bear- Bear -simply dodges the moves- [Babadi]' Look at him. So powerful and he can only dodge. 'Jack '*IT's behind Broly and fires Big Bang Attacks continuosly* John: *teleports to Babadi* Stupid little *Fires a FPEW in his face* Tatsumaki Now.. The full Susanoo power!!! *aura grows around me like armor* Come at me now, Broly... 'Vegeta No....you don't understand what you've done.... Broly -grabs head, starting to scream, mascles bulking up, and aura getting the characteristic SSJ2 sparking- Bear -smiles- THAT'S more like it! -tackles Broly, slamming him into the ground, then stands on top of him, hurling ki blasts in his face- Broly -launches upward, grabbing Bear's head, squeezing, then throwing him down- Bear -spins upright, then fires a Kamehameha at Broly- Jack 'JOHN, GAN, GET THE GENERAL! *IT's by Bear and fires a Final Flash* John: *charging a SBC* DAD STALL! Gang: *firing ki blasts at King Vegeta* '''Cuco: '*Gets up* Man I'm so lazy. Hey Bear.*Fires repetitive Big Bang Attack at Broly's attack* That's right big fellow. Come to me.*Turns to the General* Guess I should help deal with you first. *Flies torwards him and fires blasts* '''Vegeta -deflects the ki blasts, taking a frightened step backwards- Aphida -teleports behind Vegeta, firing a Begone! into his back, engulfing him- Broly -fires an Eraser Cannon at Bear's Kamehameha, initiating a Beam struggle- Jack '*Tries to put more power into FF but starts feeling weaker, coughs blood* John: *fires SBC at Broly's back* Gang: *fires a Big Bang at Broly's back* '''Cuco: '''Jack? *helps him up* I have a Senzu. Here *Hands him a bean* Can't sit here baby-sitting you. *Goes to Broly and keeps firing blasts in his face* HAH! *Fires an Explosive Demon Wave in his face* Tatsumaki .. *Appears in front of Broly, and begins looking into his eyes as my eyes spiral* 'Broly RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -grabs Tatsumaki, throwing him into the ground and stomping on him, then throws a Trap Shooter at Jack- Jack *'Hit by the trap shooter and stops his Final Flash* AGH FUCK YOU BROLY '''Cuco: '*Uses After-Images around Broly then keeps firing blasts* Where am I Broly? Wanna play "Find the Real Cuco?" Hahahahaha *keeps doing it* Gang: *puts more power into it* John: *puts all my power into it* Tatsumaki .. *on ground* Amatseru... *A wave of black flames goes directly at Broly as my eyes spiral even faster* '''Broly -powers up, burning and getting blasted- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '-'''starts flinging Eraser Cannons at the heroes- '[Bear and Aphida']' -land beside each other- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! 'Broly' -dashes at Jack, throwing him into the air, then disappearing, then Jack gets thrashed around shortly after- 'and Aphida' '''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!' Jack '*Lands on ground, bleeding heavily, much of body is in terrible condition, looks at Bear and Aphida, then at Broly, then looks straight up and goes base, speaks weakly * See you soon Lau *Head drops and he lays there facedown, in a small puddle of blood, no heartbeat* Tatsumaki .. *Covers eye in pain* .. *Looks up,* *the flame grows bigger, and hotter on Broly* *Still surrounded by the massive blue armor of aura* Grrrrr... 'Broly -the flames grow larger, but Broly shows no signs of pain- BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OOPS LOOK LIKE HE POPPED! HAHAHAHAHAHA! and Aphida HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Tatsumaki That guy, just died... Broly... You shouldn't have killed him.. He was seen as an ally in a way... *The armor aura begins shifting* *The spiral in my eye, spinning with great speed* Broly WELL, COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU HAVE, BLUE MAN! BWAHAHAHA! and Aphida MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Tatsumaki Mind: Their charging some attack, I can stall until it's ready I suppose... .. *Walks up to Broly slowly, then slashes with my sword made of the aura* Broly HAHAHAHA! -flies at Tatsumaki, headbutting the sword- Tatsumaki .. *The sword gets stuck in his skull* What a fuckin dumbass!! Broly -grabs the sword, tearing it out of the armor's hands, pulling in out of his head, causing blood to gush, then swings it into the armor- Tatsumaki .. *Armor catches the end of the sword with both hands like Gohan, and is holding it still* That won't work, you idiot... and Aphida -IT in front of Broly- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Broly -gets engulfed by the energy wave and blasted back- HAHAHAHA! KAKAROT~ KAKAROT~ HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! KAKAROT~ -skin starts to rupture, his characterisic green blood/energy gushing out, before he finally disintegrates- Tatsumaki .. *Armor aura begins to fade, and my eyes finally stop spinning* Fasha: o_o w-what the?! ......... Gang: *lifts up Jack's body* ... Cuco: '*Falls on the floor and goes to base* Phew, finally. *Puts head up and sees Jack's body* He's dead, isn't he? *Puts head back down* ... Gang: Sadly he is... '''Cuco: '''Oh well. Hey, it happens. *Thinks about what Brocc said* It can't be true... *Looks up at the sky* It can't... Fasha:.... >3> -Thoughts: I was left out the battle....- '''Cuco: '*Body extremely hurts and holds face* GAAAAH!!! Ugh... *breathes heavily then calms down* So I will stay in my 20s forever. Everyone will age while I will not. That's not the life I want... '''and Aphida -revert to base- Bear Damnit, Jack. Why didn't you just stay back? Gang: *puts jack down and starts digging* Cuco: '*Angry* Dammit! *Beats hands on ground* Dammit, how many friends have to go?! '''Jenny: '*is behind a rock* Da Fuq' happened here? 'Cuco: '''Jen... Where were you? You missed a lot in the past few months... Bear and Lau died, Bear came back, Saiyans came back, I have Eternal Youth, then Jack died. John: And we all aged 8 years except for Gang 'Aphida We kiled Broly...Again.... Bear And I became a Super Saiyan 3. Cuco: 'I didn't age John... I can't... Ugh I wish I could just make this thing go away. Fasha: .... I don't really know what happened.... '''Jenny: '...Wait so Cuco your going to stay 20 forever!?!?! John: Yes he is 'Cuco: '''Yeah... If I have kids they will have the eternal youth genes. It activates after you go through puberty, something like that... *Puts hands in face and is frustrated* '''Jenny: '*blushes then has lines under eyes* Wait... if you have kids? Fasha: How on earth do you even have eternal youth?.... you don't have to tell us if you don't want to and its personal.... 'Cuco: '''I believe my kids will have it to. I've only been explained breifly. Some experiment crap, I don't know. *Frustrated* 'Aphida Ageless? I heard of experiments like that, but I thought they never got past the trial. Then again, I thought we Saiyans were pushed almost to extinction by Frieza... Fasha: Its mainly likely that some might have been gone during the explosion or had a very high power level and just survived.... Tatsumaki ... Guess this is all over, eh? How all this world's strongest fighters came, and joined together to stop this... How is that? John: Cuco wants kids i guess *smirks* Fasha: >_> Shut it John.... John: Try and make me little girl Fasha: >_> I'm only two years younger than you...... Bear Four, Fasha. -looks at the portal- I think we should stay here. Make sure nothing else comes through. Gang: Yeah we should John: *whispers to Fasha* I will deal wth you later child Bear I'll get my ship, land it nearby. We can live out of it until we can find out how to close the portal Cuco: '*To Fasha an John* Will you two shut the hell up?! John: *to Cuco* Oh just go make out with my sister *walks over to bear* '''Cuco: '''SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I AM TIRED OF YOUR CRAP!!!!! *Angrily goes Super Saiyan 2* Gang: WANNA KNOW WHAT IM TIRED OF *starts powering up* IM TIRED OF THIS TEAM FALLING APART FOR THE DUMBEST REASONS! '''Cuco: '''Your son started it. And if anyone's the reason for the team falling the part is YOU! You do absolutely nothing at all. John should be embarrassed to be your son. YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK!? I THINK---- *Goes to base and passes out due to injury from Brocc and Broly* Gang: *hangs my head* John: ... '''Cuco: '*On the floor bleeding heavily* '''Bear Damn, I'm out of senzus, anyone got anymore? John: *takes out bag of senzu's * I do *drops them and crushes them* Now I dont Fasha: >_> -slaps John and gets out a bag- Luckily, I have some -gives Senzus to bear and Cuco- Bear You know what? John, Fasha. Don't talk to each-other, don't look at each-other, and sure as HELL, don't fight each-other. We don't need anymore casualties. We're staying here until something hapeens wit the portal, Broly couldn't have been the strongest there. Now, Can you stop arguing for FIVE MINUTES while I go get my ship?! Cuco: 'I'll stop em if things get serious. John: Oh shut up *starts walking off* Fasha: -facepalm- 'Bear Goddamnit... -flies away- Jenny: 'Come on guys! Stop... ugh. This group is turning into trash. Gang: *speaks weakly* Its because we dont work well as a team '''Cuco: '*Sits there quietly then starts speaking* ... Our leader is dead, what did you expect? Bear is a good leader but if we can't get along then the New Z-Fighters are no more 'Jenny: '''But we can be a good team if we DON'T FIGHT! Now I'm looking at you John! Don't fight with Cuco and say... things to start him off! John: *turns around and is halfway across a field* IM JUST SPEAKING THE TRUTH '''Cuco: '*Pouts, sighs, then gets up and looks at the sky* ... Brocc I will kill you... I swear I will....... '''Bear ' '-comes back several minutes later in the ship, then lands and steps out- Cuco: '*Sees ship* BEAR YES! *Runs in ship looking for food* Fasha: Did anyone else hear John? Gang: Nope *walks in the ship* John: *runs towards the ship* Fasha: I bet Jenny heard it, -walks into ship- '''Jenny: '*steps in ship* Umm Bear, where did you get this?! '''Bear '-'''sarcastic- Ebay. Where else? '''Cuco: '*Rolls on floor laughing hysterically* BUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA *Floating around laughing* Jenny: 'Cuco are you high? And Bear where are we going with this ship!? 'Bear Nowhere. But we're sure as hell not leaving that portal alone, and I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like camping. Cuco: '*Stops laughing and calms down* *Ahem* Dammit, I have to kill my brother, he's an unstable chaotic bastard, he must die! *Thinks about brother and eternal youth* Fasha:..... O_O umm.... Do you want to fight him alone.....? '''Cuco: '''That would be best. Gang: Cmon Cuco we can help '''Cuco: '''I must do it alone. It won't be as satisfying. John: Satisfying my ass im helping '''Cuco: '''he could kill you. I must do it myself to insure no one else gets hurt. John: He could kill you too Cuco im going to make sure you dont get hurt '''Cuco: '''There's something I have that he doesn't. *Smiles* Super Saiyan 2. Well I haven't fully mastered it but I can try. Fasha: By the way Cuco, I know how you feel... I have an older brother I never really see anymore..... And I HATE him. '''Cuco: '''I hate him. The bastard used to beat on me when I was a kid. I just can't figure out his motive. But what troubles me the most is the news he gave me *Shaking* 'Bear Big deal, you're ageless. We can use the Dragon Balls for that if we didn't always need them for something important. What's important right now is figuring out how the Saiyans are back, and how to close that damn portal Cuco: 'I don't want to be ageless! *Calms down* Fine. You're right. The portal is more important right now. Fasha: How do we shut the portal though -looks at portal and sticks head through it- hmmmmmmmmmmm............ John: *pulls Fasha bakc* Are you crazy!? Fasha: ¬_¬ No '''Cuco: '''Both of you, stop, please. 'Bear He has a point. The king always has the royal Crest on his armor, Vegeta didn't have it. He had the crest of a General. The strongest Saiyan is always king, and if he had control of Broly and still wasn't the most powerful... Fasha: .....How strong would the king be?... Bear Stronger than Broly. An exact power? Couldn't say. Fasha: Well most of us managed to take down Broly so we do have a chance... Aphida But, remember. The king gets challenged fairly often, and every time we Saiyans fight, we get a Zenkai. Cuco: 'Hmmmm King Vegeta, General Vegeta, whatever, is that strong? He can't be, could he? I hope not. Fasha: .... hmmm.... 'Bear But...Anyone able to keep Broly in his place on a regular basis with his constantly rising power....I don't like the sound of that.... John: Looks like we need to train Whos up for a little sparring? Cuco: 'I'm up for it come on. John: all right lets go outside '''Jenny: '*grabs violin* Might as well play some music. *plays some music on violin while humming* 'Cuco: '*Starts rapping soflty on the music* John: *keeping a beat* Seven months later... '''Bear -standing over the Dragon Balls- Alright, let's hurry and make our wish. Cuco: '*Cracks neck nervously* Alright. Go ahead you can summon Shenron. John: Yeah lets hurry '''Jenny: '*is holding a damaged violin and crop-top that is messed up with scratches and marks* Lets get it over with! '''Bear Alright, SHENRON! COME FORTH AND GRANT OUR WISH! -the Dragon Balls glow, then Shenron shoots out of them- Aphida I swear, I'll never get used to that.... Cuco: 'This Dragon is longer than the Namekian one. Not nearly as big, though. Go ahead Bear. John: Who are we wishing back? 'Bear ALRIGHT! First, I want you to revive LAU THE G! Shenron Your wish...is granted... Cuco: 'Nice. Jack is next. John: *thoughs* Finally I get to see Lau its been so long 'Bear Now, revive Jack C! Shenron Your wish is granted... and Jack '*Appear behind Bear looking much more muscular, Lau is his new fused self* 'Shenron Farewell... -disappears- Bear -turns around, smiling- Lau the G: 'HEY GUYS! WATSUP? BEEN A WHILE! '''Cuco: '''Lau! Jack! You guys have been dead for ages! John: Dammit Lau *hugs lau* I missed you badly bro Gang: Welcome back guys 'Jack 'Thanks, good to be back, although death wasn't that bad... 'Aphida The portal's still there. We've been trying to decide whether or not to go through it. Lau the G: 'Sup John. WAIT THE GAME! I STILL GOTTA BUST YOUR ASS IN BASKETBALL! There's something that always messes that up. Huh. Well this portal is more important. *Lets go of John and looks at it* I'm not afraid to go through it. Hell I'll go first. John: You wish you could beat me Gang: I would not try that 'Jack '.........*Goes through the portal* 'Bear Heh. Guess he really likes Otherworld. and Aphida -follow- Lau the G: 'HA! *Quickly flies through* John: *runs through* Gang: *flies through slowly* ''The area is an underground facility, a person stands at a console '''Worker -shocked face, then reaches for a button- Bear -kills him with a Ki blast- Oh, no you don't... Jack '...So ideas on where we are? '''Lau the G: '''Don't know. Maybe their new planet they took habitation on. John: Sayain Colony? 'Bear ...The Old Z-Fighters made a wish to revive everybody Frieza killed, didn't they? Cuco: 'WAIT WHAT????? '''Lau the G: '''What... *Facepalm* Ugh Gang: Learn your history Cuco they did 'Aphida ...Oh, no. That means.... Bear -smiles- Don't worry... -begins laughing uncharacteristically darkly- Cuco: 'THE SAIYANS WERE RESTORED! *Goes FPSSJ* '''Lau the G: '''Well. *Crosses arms and grins and is prepared for anything* 'Bear -there's a spark near his face, indicating a strong power and snaping him back to reality- ...The hell? Brocc: *Above the group on a ledge talking to Triple S* Look at the bastards! Ugh we'll get em later. The right time... The right time... *Stares at Cuco* Cuco: '*Feels Brocc's presence, possibly a sibling thing* Hm... *Serious face* '''Lau the G: '''Cuco you alright? '''Cuco: '''Yeah... I'm okay. Fasha: Are you sure..? John: The man said he was fine Fasha '''Cuco: '''Yeah... Brocc: Hehe. *To Triple S* You guys could go ahead and do what you want. I'm out for now *Leaves* 'Bear Alright, let's see here.... -stands at the console, looking down at it- ... Cuco: 'Whatcha doing Bear? '''Lau the G: '*Is reffering to Cuco* Yo Q come over here. 'Cuco: '''Yeah? *Goes to Lau* '''Lau the G: '''You seem on the edge lately. Wassup? '''Cuco: '*Sad face* Well. *Tells Lau about his brother and the experiment* 'Lau the G: '''O_O What? 'Jack '... '''Lau the G: '''So you're immortal?! '''Cuco: '''Not IMMORTAL, I can still die, but I can't age. '''Lau the G: '''Damn.. *Shocked* Fasha: .... O_O 'Bear And.... -pulls something out of the console, then a holographic image comes out of it- Now we have a map. Cuco: 'NICE! '''Lau the G: '*Crosses arms, grins* Heh. Bear always doing some unexpected thing. '''Bear The Namekian Dragon Balls give three wishes, right? Cuco: '*Nods* Yeah... And??? '''Lau the G: '... Fasha: -thinking: Maybe we could revive Florence and Marik....- '''Aphida The first and second could've been used to revive Broly and Babadi. Bear -looks back at the console, pressing a few buttons- ...I know what the last wish was. Cuco: 'What...? '''Lau the G: '*Suspenful face like out of a movie or something* ? '''Bear More Saiyans. The population on this rock is over three billion..... Fasha: ..... Rock? Lau the G: '*Serious but still grinning* Heh. Well what will we do about em now? Will you destroy your own race Bear, or let it live and be a huge threat to the universe? '''Cuco: '*Powers down* Crap. The population wasn't ever this much, dammit... I don't know how to answer Lau's question... This is my race, but if we let it be... '''Aphida Well, with three billion, there has to be a few "good eggs." Bear Why ask me? Fasha: -_-' Cuco: '*Thoughts: Ugh why does she always have to make that face? It just intimates me so much it just makes me wanna....... Ugh calm down Cuco, just calm down...* '''Lau the G: '*Serious face* *Thoughts: Cuco described his brother as pretty terrifying and psychopathic. If he really is as strong as he says he is maybe he could use my help, or maybe I have to handle him on my own..* 'Jack '''If they're a threat to Mifan, we'll destroy them... 'Bear Give me a few more minutes. Best to know the enemy before you strike. -starts typing on the console again- Aphida He sure likes that thing... Lau the G: '*Stomach growls* Dammit... I didn't eat since I came back to life. Anybody have any snacks??? '''Cuco: '''Nope. '''Lau the G: '''COME ON YOU USUALLY HAVE SNACKS ON YA! 'Bear Alright, follow me. -walks off down a hallway- Lau the G: 'Could we possibly be going down a kitchen? Fasha: ..... 'Aphida We'd better follow him. No telling what he has planned. -walks off down the hallway after Bear- Cuco and Lau the G: '*Follow* 'Jack *Follows* Cuco: '*Thoughts: I wonder what Bear's up to...* '''Lau the G: '*Sighs* Fasha: -follows- '''Bear -walks into a room filled with locker-type devices- Melt the locks with a ki blast or something, but don't blow them up. There should be clothes in them. -opens a locker, pulling out clothes that are a mix between Saiyan Armor and robes- Aphida -does the same- Jack '*Does same* '''Cuco: '*Grabs some armor* 'Lau the G: '''Ugh I hate Saiyan armor -_- '''Cuco: '''Hey I take offense to that! And it's either that or fight a billion Saiyans '''Lau the G: '-_- Fine. *Grabs some armor* Fasha: -does same- John: *in sayain armor* Gang: No way in hell am I putting this on '''Bear Well, go fight, then. But we're sure as hell not going with you. Jack '*In black Saiyan armor* Been a while since I wore this stuff. Fasha: ......hmm...... John: *shoves sayain armor into Gang's arms* Put it on before I kick your ass 'Bear -leans against the wall, looking at the map again- Jack '*Leans against wall with eyes closed* Fasha: -playing with hair- Gang: Fine *puts armor on* Lets just go already '''Lau the G: '''John just relax kid. 'Bear -opens door and natural light floods the room- Lau the G: 'CRAP MY EYES! '''Cuco: '*Laughs* Fasha: o_o MY EEEEEEEEEEEYEEEEEEES! John: DONT GO TO THE LIGHT Gang: Im surronded by idiots The light settles as the heros' eyes adjust and reveals a city with towring skyscrapers, and instead of cars, people flying... '''Bear That's....Not what I expected.... Aphida The hell? Planet Vegeta was never like this. Jack '*Opens eyes* ...Wow Fasha: ... I think I'm blind.......... '''Cuco: '''The hell happened? '''Lau the G: '''Vegeta didn't look like this? '''Cuco: '''Nothing like this... John: Amazing Gang: Am I the only one that does not care? 'Bear How the hell...They did this in less than a century? Jack 'Doesn't really matter right now, what matters is our objective Fasha:.... what is happening? I really think I'm blind..... O_O John: We need to find out who is running this Gang: And we need to find triple S 'Bear Leader first. -points to the right- Palace is that way. Let's go. -flies off- Aphida -follows- Cuco: '*Thoughts: Where is my brother...? *Serious face* '''Lau the G: '*Thoughts: GRAAAAH I HATE THIS ARMOR!* 'Jack '*Follows them* Fasha: ..... I'M BLIND!!!!! Gang: *pick up Fasha and follows* John: *follows* After a few minutes, they arrive at the Palace Entrance, a gated area with several banners with the Royal Crest stenciled on them hanging, guarded by several Saiyan elites. 'Lau the G: '''Interesting '''Cuco: '''Shall I use stealth? Fasha: -looks horribly confused- 'Jack 'No shadows around...Light everywhere! *Angry look* I can't use stealth here... Gang: *puts Fasha down* We use force then '''Jenny: '*takes out Phantom and uses it to scan the whole place* No, no easy way of getting in. '''Bear -looks at the shoulder piece of his armor/robes, then smiles- I can get us in. Fasha: -on floor- In where? and where are we? Gang: Alright then do it John: *feeds Fasha a senzu* Bear -walks over to the elites- I need to see the King quickly in regards to er, a new virus. 1 -looks at the other elite- 2 -shrugs- 1 & 2 -move out of the way- Bear Ladies and Gentlemen... *gestures inside* Fasha:-to John- thanks but, I'm blind... Not injured..... John: I will help you after *takes Fasha's hand* Just follow me we are walking into the castle *starts walking* Gang: *starts walking in* Cuco: '''*Thoughts: Dammit, it's so bright, stealth woulda been fun. Oh well* '''Lau the G: Hm, so what't the plan? *Touches sword on my back* I'm ready for anything. Aphida Wait...how did you do that? Bear I'm wearing the Chief Science Advisor's Armor. Fasha: We're in a castle?! Gang: Nice Job Bear John: Yeah but be speak lower your yelling Bear Alright, we going straight to the King or looking for the SSS first? Fasha: Oh...... ummm..... Cuco: 'I call for SSS. '''Lau the G: '''Cuz your brother's in it? '''Cuco: '... 'Lau the G: '... John: The King Gang: King I want to see who knocked off Vegeta '''Aphida ' '''King. 'Bear' King it is. Let's go. *walks off down a hallway* '''Cuco: '*A little mad* Tsk, dammit. Lau the G: 'Sorry Cuco the King's more important right now. Fasha: The king.......? John: King of the sayains *walking* Gang: ... *walking* 'Bear -walks into a cavernous room, at the far end is a throne at the top on a flight of steps, with dozens of Elite Guards between the entrance and there- Aphida ...This is ALOT bigger than the original... Lau the G: 'This place is bigger than my house. '''Cuco: '''Well... Fasha: How big is it? John: Imagine Lau's house 3 times and you will get it Gang: Dam now I am impressed 'in the Throne Why are you in Runtip's armor? Bear W-Who? Me? Xicor I am King Xicor, I would appreciate if you adressed me as such. Cuco: 'Holy crap his power level... '''Lau the G: '''IT'S OVER 9,000,000!!!!!!!!! '''Cuco: '''Lau, really? '''Lau the G: '*Chuckles* 'Cuco: '''His power level is much stronger than 9 million man. Fasha: -looking around- where? Gang: Man I have heard about this guy... John: What are you saying fasha? 'Jack '...How the hell do I pronounce your name Mr.King? 'Xicor Whatever game you're playing, I'm not amused. Now tel me why you came. Komena -walks in, along with the rest of the SSS- Sire, our a- -sees the heroes- YOU! SSS '-'''power up- 'Bear' Shit! 'and Aphida' -Go SSJ- 'Jack *Goes SSJ as well* Fasha: ....meh? 'Cuco: '*Angry* Brocc: *Is an ascended Super Saiyan* Heh. Cuco. *Moves head back* Follow me, we'll give the rest some space. *Smiles* 'Lau the G: '''Is that him? '''Cuco: '*Doesn't answer and follows Brocc* 'Lau the G: '*Thoughts: Whatever. Good luck, kid. Gang: *goes SSJ* John: *pulls Fasha to the side* '''Xicor Brocc. Get back here right now. Komena But sir, the- Xicor I'm well aware of who they are now. We can't really blame them for fighting back, can we? And, after all, they did help save me from General Vegeta's coup. Jack '*Confused* Wha... Brocc: Ah shoot. Ruined the fun. *Goes to Xicor* Hmph. *Looks at Cuco then smiles* Next time brother. *Laughs* '''Cuco: '*Angry* Fine. *Goes back with the New Z-Fighters then has a stare down with Brocc* 'Lau the G: '''Damn you must hate him with a passion... Fasha: hmmm...... What is happening? 'Xicor Vegeta and his rebals were planning to overthrow me with the monster Broly, but you stopped when he invaded Earth. For that you have my thanks. Do any of you care to stay for dinner? Jack '... Uhh *In mind: Well I am hungry...* '''Lau the G: '*Rushes next to Xicor* Man, you just read my mind! '''Cuco: *Thoughts: Sitting across the same table.. With HIM!?* Bear ... Aphida Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, too. Jack '...Alright, we'll stay for dinner *Suspicious look on face* 'Xicor Excellent, I'll make preparations. An hour later,the group are sitting at the table, almost surrounded by royal guards... Bear -thinking while nibbling at food- He's really paranoid.... Lau the G: '*Legs in table with sword between it, eating quickly* *Thoughts: Just because I'm eating their food, and it is good, doesn't mean I should let my guard down.* '''Cuco: '*Barely eating and staring at Brocc across the table* Brocc: *Smiles* Problem Cuco? *Continues eating* 'Cuco: '*Grinding teeth and continues eating* Fasha: ..... '''Xicor So, how are you all enjoying the food? Any complaints? Jack '*Eating his food hungrily but remaining aware of his surroundings* Hmm, no complaints, great food *Continues eating* '''Lau the G: '*Speaking with mouth full* Mm, yeah, amazing, I think I might stay here! 'Cuco: '-_- Anyways, I'm not all that hungry... Someone ''ruined my appetite. Fasha: hmm...-eating- 'Aphida Feeding three billion Saiyans...Where do you get all this food? Jack 'Magic Materialization? '''Lau the G: '*Eating* Possibly. Or do you invade other planets then steal their food? *Serious face* 'Cuco: '*Continued eating then chocked on food because of what Lau said* O_O '''Xicor -sets his fork down and looks up, smiling- Our army numbers in the millions. Do you know how much species will pay to have that kind of protection? -picks up the fork and continues eating- Jack '... *Continues eating* '''Lau the G: '*Keeps eating* 'Cuco: '*Does the same* '''Xicor You can all stay the night in the castle before you go back to you planet. I'll cater to any...desire you have while you're here. Jack '*Drops his fork with a serious face, then smiles* Excuse me *Whispers to Bear* You decide whether or not we stay, you are leader now, after all *Grins, then turns back to his plate and continues eating* '''Cuco: '*Chokes after hearing what Xicor said* O_O 'Lau the G: '*chokes as well* Any??? *Troll face* 'Cuco: '''Oh Lau *Facepalm* Control your testosterone '''Lau the G: '*Major troll face* Hehe '''Bear ...I think a night on the town is more in order...Huh, guys? Jack '...Agreed *Smiles* '''Cuco: '''Lau. Lau Lau Lau *Crosses arms and shakes head in disappointment* '''Lau the G: '''Geez I was just kidding around. Anyway, I agree, let's go! 'Xicor Well, even a King needs to get out once and awhile. I'll go with you. -stands up- Later, at a club... Bear -sitting at a bar, sipping a drink- Aphida -singing Kareoke- Hikaru kumoskimiu ke fly away Karatta yukumi kiro kam paro lamau Gaoko egaekatchikiu gaokote Kagauru obaku hasusaseuru To keitakoko rinonakari Kiorunaritaga tamaichico da ine CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA Jack '*Sitting at bar drinking* Wow, she can sing... '''Lau the G: '*Talking to Bear* Hey Bear she sure can sing. Maybe I should sign her? *Chuckles* 'Cuco: '''Haha, yeah. HEY LAU WANNA BLOW UP THE STAGE AFTER SHE'S DONE?! '''Lau the G: '''HELL YEAH!!! 'Bear Join her if you wantt, see if you can keep up. Anyone see where Xicor got off to? I bet the guards would be pissed if we came back without the King. Aphida Namiga okiperochinuga Hemo heno kampa CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA Oregapachipachisuru owo Sawa duke duki kawa Sparkin Jack '*Seemingly in a trance, just sipping his drink* '''Cuco: '''So what excuse will we give em for this rap music?? '''Lau the G: '''Uh, we'll say we got it from another planet. '''Cuco: '''Alrighty then. 'Xicor -comes back, holding several women- You boys up for it? Bear Heh. No thanks. Aphida Sorao kukokashen Kokosa Kutchitte ukuyo panaikurosonoe Keishigins saikasanao taikaisma Yawasa eoshilinieru Na naumushika niwanariu Dokokanuisoru Ikurinahi ahikara CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA Jack '*Still in trance of watching Aphida and sipping his drink* '''Lau the G: '... *Taps Cuco's shoulder* Sorry Q, you gotta perform on ya own *Goes with Xicor* 'Cuco: '*Are you freaking kidding me face* '''Bear -looks at Jack- Well, what interests you so much? Lau the G: 'COME ON LADIES! *Walks with Xicor and the women* '''Cuco: '*Facepalm* Ugh I'm tryna gooooo. This song is longggggggggggggggg 'Jack '*Snaps out of it, looking slightly nervous* ...Nothing *Throws drink away* '''Bear -smiles- Mhm... -gulps down the rest of his drink- Aphida Ttakaolatomoga yu etsumottolegu CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA Egaoumotomasoepowe kowo hay hay hay hay hay CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA Namiga okiperochinuga Hemo heno kampa Chala head chala Oregapachipachisuru owo Sawa duke duki kawa SPARKIN! -drops the microphone, then steps off the stage to join Jack and Bear- You guys like it? Bear -still smiling- Yeah, you did really good, sis. Jack AM- '*Clears throat* You did great, that was really nice. *Gets another drink* '''Cuco: '''I agree. You got a voice. MY TURN! *Gets up on the stage* This type of music is called hip-hop. We picked it off from another planet. *Starts rapping* The name's Cuco, coming sharp like a fresh haircut You thinking you big man, but I don't even care, bub I gotta look fresh, fresh for the ladies Throw whatever you want at me, maaan, it won't phase me! *Continues rapping* 'Aphida Thanks you guys! -hugs both of them- Jack 'You're welcome *Blushes then turns away and drinks* '''Cuco: '*Continues rapping* Hear it from everybody, you know Ima boss Everybody is dead, who da cause? I'm da cause I got bars, I'm shart my rhymes got no flaws Yo DJ, scratch it off like the lotto, dawg! *Continues* '''Bear You did really good. -orders another drink- Cuco: ' Learn from me like you in a classroom Ain't even gotta ask you, that you is past due Oh yeah! don't you know I'm brand new? Fresh from the package, shipped by that avenue You better recognize swagg bigger than a bear Don't you know I'm makin these haters scared, with no care? Open a book, watch TV, my name is everywhere Matter of fact, I'm done with these rhymes, I'm outta here! Drops mic and joins Jack, Bear and Aphida* YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAHA! John: Seems like fun *gets on stage* Gang: *thinking* Something is up with Xicor I jsut know it dammit if I only I remeber what I read about him. 'Bear Bets on how long Lau lasts? Cuco: 'YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL! I bet less than 3 hours! John: I bet and hour and a half Gang: *thinking* Dammit what was it God I know it was extremley important 'Bear Four girls? Two hours tops. Cuco: 'OK, the ones who lose have to drink 50 shots. I know I'm on a strict no alcohol run but freak it! BET STARTS NOW!!!!! John: FUCK I HAVE NEVER DRANK BEFORE! Gang: *thoughts* Dam I remmber best not tell them dont need them to freak over it 'Bear You have a deal. 1 hour and a half later Cuco: 'JOHN LOST! I'll go easy on ya buddy. 10 shots for you *Derp face* Waiter! Bring 10 shots over here please! Gang: *rises* Fuck it Im taking it for the kid Bring on all 50! John: *thoughts* Is my dad on drugs? 'Bear -laughs, semi-drunk- 3 hours, thirty minutes later Cuco: 'Bear we lost.... AW WELL! WAITER BRING 100 SHOTS HALF FOR ME AND HALF FOR MY BUDDY HERE! *Grabs Bear* ''4 hours later 'Cuco: '*Super drunk, hiccups* Uh where's Lau again??? 'Lau the G: '*Comes back* ... Well, Saiyan women are tough. *Stretches then smiles* Makes me never wanna go back to humans *Troll face* Gang: *pukes all over Lau* Sowwy *laughs* John: We bet on how long you would last... Gang took my shots for me '''Bear HEHE! WAZZUP BRAH? -puts arm around Lau- Lau the G: '*Gan throws up on shoes* ... Gan......................*Uses Kaio-Ken* Bear I'd adsive you to hold me back now *Oddly smiles* '''Cuco: '''Ah s*** here we go... John: Lau lets go unless you wanna hang out with drunks and get puked on some more Gang: *pukes on a table* 'Bear ZERE GOZES MAH LEGS! -falls over- Fasha: ..... -drinking her 7th martini- I don't remember coke having alchohol in it..... Gang: *throws up on the bartender* Jenny: '*is sitting on a chair* I don't... "drink." '''Cuco: '*Puts arm aroun Lau* Sooooooooooooooooo how were those Saiyan ladies? ;D 'Lau the G: '*Pushes Cuco off* 'Cuco:'Yeah I'm done drinking. *Sits down then yawns* Gang: *pukes on Cuco* 'Jack '*Leaning back on a chair, looking tired* Yay...I'm the last line of defense if Xicor decides to kill us all.... 'Jenny: '''Am I the only one sober??!! '''Lau the G: '''I am. *Facepalm* Gan you idiot... '''Cuco: '*Steam coming from ears* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *Grabs him and takes him out back* 'Jack '*Closes his eyes and thinks* '''Aphida Idiots.... Cuco: '*Comes back alone* ... *Sits down* '''Lau the G: '??? Where's Gan? 'Cuco: '''I don't know. *Derp face* '''Lau the G: '*Lies face* 'Jack '*Goes to bar and sits, starts drinking with a tired, sad look* 'Jenny: '*plays with Phantom* What now? '''Aphida ...Now that you mention it, I don't see Saihaku either. Lau the G: 'Gan and Bear are missing, nice. '''Cuco: '''Gan is not missing... Okay, I think I'm a bit sober now. Anyway, we shouldn't get too comfortable now, just like an enemy to gain our trust and attack us. 'Jack '*Bottles start piling up in front of him* '''Jenny: '*grabs a bottle of wine* Huh, if I can't beat em' gotta join em' *drinks some wine* '''Bear -falls out of rafters- CUCO! Cuco: '... NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Smacks drink out of Jenny's hand* '''Lau the G: '''So overprotective... Bear are you okay? Somebody had 10 too many didn't they? *Shakes head in disappointment* 'Jack '*A lot of empty bottles in front of him, he stumbles out of his chair* Heyyy Aphidaa, did you know I lovee youuuuuuuuur singing? *Collapses* '''Jenny: '''AJ is still your girlfriend Jack... *is really dazed and confused* Fawk you Cuco!! *grabs Cuco by the collar and kisses him* 'Bear I CAN FLY! -looks at Jack- WHAT YOU SAY? -gets up and smashes a bottle over Jack before passing out- Xicor -walks out of the room, adjusting his armor- I see you all are having fun. Cuco: '*Grabbed then falls on the floor with Jenny* '''Laut the G: '''Sheesh get a room -_- 'Jack '*Gets up with head bleeding, is laughing* Sheesh Bear, I wasn't gonna try it *Looks at Jenny* SHUT THE FUCK UP, YO MOMMA LEFT TO AUSTRALIA FOR NO GOOD REASON, I'M MOVING ON '''Jenny: '*doesn't respond but keeps kissing Cuco* '''Aphida We should get them back to the palace, they're in no shape to go home. Xicor I'll call the SSS, they'll help us get them home. *prsse scouter button* Lau the G: '*Looks down on Cuco and Jenny* Oh this disgusting, this some real bulls*** SOMEONE GET EM A ROOM HERE! 'Jack 'I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE *Goes SSJ again, but then reverts to base* I'm sorryy, i'm kindaaa outa it *Stumbles back and falls backward, laughing* '''Jenny: '*takes off Cuco's shirt and keeps kissing him* 'Cuco: '*Takes her to a room* 'Lau the G: '*Facepalm* Well... OK......................... I SOOOOOO am ready to go home King, I am ready. '''SSS -wak in- Komena -picks up Jack, hiking him over her shoulder- Shiso -does the same to Bear- Kondai We miss anyone? Jack 'You'll neva catsh me coppers *Laughing hysterically* Ohelp Aphida, they're dragging me to jail, somebodyhelp *Laughs more* -banging, laughing and sighing is heard in the room Jenny and Cuco are in- 'Aphida They sure are idiots when they're drunk... Jack 'WAIT APHIDA, YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKIRN *Faints* '''Jenny: '*steps out of room and buttons shirt* Ow my head... what jsut happened?! Several hours later, in the castle, Jack and Bear sit in a cell... '''Bear -sits up, grabbing his head- Oh, god....How much did I have to drink?! Any what's this... -pulls at something metal on his neck, then stands up, goes over to the bars, and tries to pull the apart, with no sucess- ...The hell? Jack 'I tried to warn her *Sitting at corner of cell* DAMN IT! ''Meanwhile, in the Palace Guest rooms... 'Jenny: '*is sitting on bed with Cuco and is holding head* Ugh what the what happened?! 'Cuco: '''I don't know... Wait how did I end up in bed with you?! O_O '''Lau the G: '*Is in another room sharpening sword with a rock* Hmm.... *Thoughts: I know where Cuco and Jenny are, but what about everyone else???* '''Aphida -walks into Lau's room and drags him out- Have you seen Saikahu or Jack anywhere? I mean, anywhere? Lau the G: 'I've been wondering that myself. and be careful the way you just jump on me, I coulda cut ya. Wanna go look for em? Maybe by telekinesis can help someway. Come on. 'Aphida Let's go. Meanwhile, back in the cell. Bear -punching the bars, his knuckles getting bloody- OPEN YOU FUCKS. TAKE THIS COLLAR OFF AND FIGHT ME LIKE MEN! Jack 'You're wasting your time...and strength... *Sighs* '''Lau the G: '*Pulls some rocks out of the ground using telekinesis and squeezes them to a guard's neck, choking him* Hehe. *Keeps looking around* '''Aphida I don't think it's the best idea to start killing them yet. The boys could be fine. Lau the G: 'Maybe, or they could be not. *Keeps looking around* CRAP! *Pushes Aphida behind a wall and goes back there too* So many freaking guards... 'Aphida Saihaku was right when he said Xicor was paranoid... Lau the G: '... Okay, coast is clear... *Keeps going through and sees many prison cells* Damn. Maybe he locked them up. 'Xicor -behind the two- Well, what are you up to down here? Lau the G: 'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii.... Uh, we er um got lost... 'Xicor Understandable. C'mon. I'll show you the way out and we'll get some breakfast. Lau the G: '*Whispers* Aphida help me out here. 'Aphida -whispers back- What do you want me to say? Xicor What about? Lau the G: '*Thoughts: WE ARE SO F***ED!* I was just giving myself a little tour. *Feels Jack and Bear's energy* *Whispers to Aphida* I feel Jack and Bear's energy nearby. I'll use Telekinesis to open their cell, altough it'll be hard to from this distance* *To Xicor* Like I said, a simple tour. *Sweating and smiling nervously* Gang: *sitting at the breakfast table* Man this is amazing food John: *sitting next to them* Sure is ''Xicor, Aphida, and Lau arrive. '''Aphida -sits down at the table, gets a plate of food, and starts eating half-heatedly- Gang: Mornin Aphida John: Hey Xicor Aphida Morning... Xicor -takes a seat at the head of the table- Lau the G: '*Thoughts: Dammit, Jack, Bear! I'll have to trust Cuco to save them... But how do I signal him...? OOH! I have an idea!* *Starts eating* Fasha: -still in bed- ..... Now how do I know where I'm going..... '''Lau the G: '*Lies* oops, dropped something. *Goes under table and carves message on rock with sword* *Thoughts: Done* *Secretly sends the rock out with Telikenesis then gets back above the table then continues eating* 'Jenny: '''Ummm *is invisible* Anyone mind telling me whats going on here? 'Xicor -smiles- How's the food? Lau the G: 'Good. *Thoughts: COME ON ROCK! GOOOO!* '''Cuco: '*Rock come towards and catches* Huh? *Reads message* It says "Jack and Bear have been captured by Xicor. He's on to us. Rescue them and be careful. -Lau." Dammit! *Leaves room* '''Aphida -coughs, then grabs her throat and falls over, pulling some of the table cloth with her- Fasha: If I get back alive I am going to train my chao to be a guide chao..... Jenny: '*runs with Cuco* Where are we going? '''Lau the G: '''APHIDA! *Goes to her* Crap she must be choking! '''Cuco: '''Careful Jenny, we're trying to free Jack and Bear. WAIT! Your'e Phantom thing can make us invisible right? That makes things much easier! Fasha:-hears everyone- hmmmm -gets out bed and walks round to where everyone is, using her ears and banging into walls- OW 'Xicor -stands up, clapping- And you still don't figure it out. Jenny: '*brings out Phantom* Here it is... '''Cuco: '''Alright. Make us invisible and this should be a piece of cake, as they say on Earth. '''Lau the G: '''YOU! *Woozy and falls on the floor* Dammit... YOU BASTARD! *Fires a ki blast but it misses* Ughhhhhh *Passes out* 'Xicor Komana, Brocc, Shiso, take them to the prision, make sure they get collars. Fasha: -finds everyone- o_o I can hear the wierdest things..... Lau the G: '*Knocked out, being dragged* '''Cuco: '''Come on then. ''Several minutes later... '''Aphida -wakes up in the cell, along with Bear, Jack, and the others- Bear Rise and shine. Jack '*Still sitting in corner with a sad look* I tried to warn you... '''Lau the G: '*Curses then thrown in the cell* You'll be sorry. YOU WILL BE! A prison cell, some serious De-Ja-Vu... I think Cuco's on his way to save us. He's our last hope. Fasha: What the?.... Ummm........ Excuse me, but what is happening? '''Xicor Follow me. I'll take you to your friends. Lau the G: '*Angry* I can't even use my telekinesis with this crap around my neck... WAIT! YOU WANT ME TO TRY TALKING TO KING KAI??? Fasha: O_O umm... I think I heard most of them screaming and getting dragged away..... so umm... I'm kinda too scared 'Kondai -snaps a collar on Fasha's neck- Too bad. -drags her off to the cells- Lau the G: 'Eh! Eh!? Should I try it?! Brocc: *Stand in front on the cell and bangs on the bars* Hey guys. This is prison, so don't have too much fun now! HAHA! '''Lau the G: '''You...? *Turns around to the others* So yeah guys should I try it? Fasha: O_O Where the hell are we going? And what is on my neck......? 'Kondai -opens the door and tosses Fasha in, then walks away- Brocc, don't let any of them slip. Bear Go ahead. These collars block any kind of Ki usage, though, so it may not work. Jack '*Sits up, and begins meditating* '''Lau the G: '''KING KAI??? HEY KING KAI??? Brocc: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OUT TO IDIOT??? '''Lau the G: '*Tries a few more times* KING KAI???? Dammit... Brocc: You're delusional. *Turns back around* 'Cuco: '*Arrives to the cell then gets immediantly angry* Brocc...... 'Lau the G: '''YES! CUCO! Brocc: WELL? COME ON KID! YOUR MOVE! Fasha: -lands on ass- ow.... >_> where am I and why does it seem so disapointing here..... '*'''In Jack's mind* '''Hank: You amuse me, always trying to kill me, but all you can do is hold me back Jack: Shut up, I promise you, you will die today Hank: Then make your move... *In reality* Jack '*Meditating* 'Bear Go all out, Cuco. We need to get out as soon as we can, no telling what Xicor has planned. Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAH *Goes Ascended Super Saiyan and punches Cuco to a wall* HAHA! *Puts hand on Cuco's head and squeezes it on the wall* Cuco: 'HAAAA! *Pushes Brocc off by transforming into a FPSSJ* HA! *Fires several blasts* Brocc: *Deflects them* I'm stronger idiot! '''Cuco: '*Thoughts: He thinks he is. I know that form. It burns a lot of energy. He is putting out more energy than I am, but he is wasting so much that I will eventually get the upper hand* Gang: *sitting in the corner in the fetitle position sleeping* '''Bear CUCO! BLAST MY COLLAR! Cuco: '*Does it* OK DO IT FOR THE OTHERS! GOTTA DEAL WITH THIS BASTARD! Brocc: NO!!!!!!!!!!! *Flies torwards Cuco and hits him and flies up with him, breaking the castle ceiling* HAAAAAAAAAAAA *Throws him down* DAMN YOU KID!!!!!!!!!!!! *Flies down and stomps on his chest* 'Jack '*Eyes open* We'll finish this later Hank, Bear, our collars. Fasha: Oh, thats what was around my neck.... That explains A LOT! 'Bear Right. -uses finger ki blasts on all of the collars-\ Aphida -stands up- I'm going to find Xicor...AND TEAR HIS HEAD OFF! Komena You'll have to get through us first. Brocc: *Grabs Cuco by the neck and charges a ki blast in other hand* Time to die kid. Cuco: 'AAAAAAAAAH *Fires a ki blast in Brocc's face* Brocc: AH! *Backs up and lets go of Cuco* '''Cuco: '''HA! *Fires a Dodon Ray* Brocc: *Bream goes through shoulder* GAH! *Goes to base form and falls on the floor* '''Cuco: '''That was easier than I thought... But he will come back, I know he will. *Fires a blast at Komena* COME ON GUYS LET'S FINISH EM! John: Shock collar Fasha we are in prison Fasha: O_O Prison.... That explained why this place felt shamefull and disappointed.... 'Jack '*Goes SSJ2* Not a problem *IT's behind Komena and kicks her spine, then blasts her* '''Jenny: '*kicks Komena in gut* '''Shiso They're...We never saw this during- Bear -goes SSJ2 and kill him with a Kiai- Aphida -fires a Dodon Ray at Kondai- Komena -falls over, dead form the barrage of attacks- Kondai -grabs at a hole in his chest, beofre falling over- Cuco: 'Ok. There's like 2 other SSS members right? '''Lau the G: '''FINALLY! THE REAL BATTLE STARTED! *Flashes a ki charge then relaxes* COME ON LET'S FIND EM! 'Jack '*Walks away looking for Xicor* Fasha: hmmm..... -takes shoes off and is bare footed- Now I can tell where everything is.... John: How is that possible Fasha? Gang: *wakes up* I WANNA KILL XICOR! 'Bear Who votes we let him fight Xicor alone? Lau the G: 'I do. I wanna see how badly he will fail *Troll face* '''Cuco: '''Come on guys we'll fight him alone, that's all we can do. 'Jack '*Lost yet he doesn't care* Xicor...'WHERE ARE YOU???!!! Gang: We should help him Bear I meant you. Aphida, tell him to stop. Aphida Why me? Bear Just do it. Aphida -sigh- Fine. '-'''teleports in front of Jack- Stop. Please... '''Cuco: '*Sighs* Lau the G: 'Where is Xic? I call him Xic. Where the hell is he? 'Jack '*Frowns* ...No *Teleports behind her and keeps walking* Gang: Probably in the throne room Lau 'Bear Let's go. we better not let Jack fight him alone. Lau the G: '*Uses Kaio-Ken to fly faster* '''Cuco: '*Uses FPSSJ to do the same* Fasha: -facepalm- Can't we just sense his ki?! 'Jenny: '''Where is Xicor? *looks in his bedroom* Hmm. *looks behind then screams* AAHH! 'Bear Jenny, you're looking in a megolomaniac/psychopath's bedroom. What'd you expect to find, puppies? Lau the G: 'XIC! THIS ENDS NOW! YOU MAY BE ABLE TO STOP ONE OF US, BUT NOT ALL OF US! *Thoughts: If things get too serious I might have to use fusion, or maybe even gather up some energy* '''Cuco: '*Cracks neck* I'm ready. Fasha: Hmm..... Jenny, never look in the bedroom..... '''Aphida Anyone sense his energy? Lau the G: '*Takes Cuco and brings him to a corner* Look man, Xic is too powerful and this might be the only way to beat him. '''Cuco: '''What is it? '''Lau the G: '''It's called "fusion". '''Cuco: '''I know what that is. '''Lau the G: '''Good, that's one phase skipped. I will teach you how to do the Fusion Dance. Fasha: I can sense his energy, but I'm not sure where...... 'Bear We'll check the throne room first. That's a good bet, I think. Lau the G: '*Does fusion dance myself* You get it now? '''Cuco: '''Uh.... Yeah. '''Lau the G: '''Tsk, fine I will do it like this. *Uses Telekinesis to pull some rocks out of the ground and shapes them into a body* '''Cuco: '''Huh? '''Lau the G: '*Does Fusion Dance with the body of rocks* You get it now??? 'Cuco: '''Oh, now I see. '''Lau the G: '''Remember, if you don't extend your fingers, we'll come out fat. If your timing is wrong, we'll come out skinny. It must be done right. '''Cuco: '''OK. Fasha: ....The throne room........ Now where is that? 'Bear You're still blind...aren't you? Cuco: '*Grabs Fasha by the shoulders* I'll help you. *Walks with Fasha* '''Lau the G: '*Grips sword* Bear do you think Fusion is the only way??? Fasha: hmm.... All I know is that the Throne room must be massive..... and that is just one room :| '''Bear His power was massive. I'd think it would be, Lau. Espicially if he knows any of the Super Saiyan forms. Lau the G: 'And if that doesn't work, maybe I could gather energy and give it to you or something. And if THAT doesn't work, then we're "F"ed Fasha: How massive is his power level? 'Bear Very. Stronger than the demon. Stronger than Broly. Cuco: 'Holy crap! Then this fusion thing might be the only ay! '''Lau the G: '*Grips sword* Hm. Fusion might be the only way then. Fasha: Fusion? ''Jenny: No Bear it's just that *looks in mirror* do I really look this fat? Bear -shakes head, then turns to Fasha- It's a technique developed by a race known as the Metamoreans. You preform a dance with someone about equal to you in power and you bodies fuse together. The new being formed has all the power of the people who preformed the fusion and then even more. It even has all your good traits and none of the bad.But, if you fail the fusion by doing part of the dance wrong, the being formed is extremely weak. And before I forget, the fusion lasts for 30 minutes, and then you separate. Then you have to wait an hour before you can fuse again. Gang: Interesting I want to try it now John: No one wants to do it with you though Lau the G: '''That's the Fusion Dance. There's another type of fusion used with the Potara Earrings. I'm wearing them right now. Once person puts one on their ear while the other puts one on the opposite ear. They will fuse but this one lasts forever. I fused with Wrath. Fasha: ..... O_O I'm not even going to ask........ '''Jenny: So what do we do now? We can't find Xic! *flips through spell book* Bear Like I said, throne room first. We don't find him there, we search the building, then the city. John: Alright I like that idea Lau the G: '''I take care of the nicknames around here Jenny. *Grins and crosses arms* Well can we freaking GO?! *Flies to the throne room with a Kaio-Ken boost* '''Cuco: '''So impatient. *Shakes head in disappointment and continues helping Fasha walk* Fasha: -walks to throne room= '''Jenny: Ok *runs to throne room* we where is he? & Aphida -walk to the throne room- The throne room is deserted, save for Xicor sitting on his throne. John: Lets hit town he might be at the club we were at last night Cuco: '''*Cracks neck* '''Lau the G: '''Dammit. We must find him. We must!!! *Impatient* Fasha: -_- hmm..... '''Jenny: So Xicor is in the club... but I'm not sure cause he covered his scent somehow. Xicor Do you know how much you little ingrates are costing me? Lau the G: 'Xicor *Serious face* '''Cuco: '''Hmph. Fasha: -looking around- meh? '''Jenny: '*Phantom glows* Guys! Somethings wrong with Phantom! '''Xicor -stands up, power growing- I have to run a planet of three billion people al by myself. Without thank, without break. I will bar no threat to my people. You all are those threats. You could've had quick, painless death but no. Now I'll have to break all of you. Lau the G: 'Hmph. You may be able to break one of us, but all? No. *Thoughts: Heh, especially with fusion under our belt* *Pulls out sword* Heh '''Cuco: '*Goes FPSSJ* Hah man. This will be freaking tough. Fasha: >_> Come on he can't be that strong...... Can he?! '''Jenny: GUYS!!!!!!!! *Phantom glows brighter and brighter then Phantom explodes leaving the air full of gold dust* Bear The hell are you talking about? We never threatened you. You attacked first. Xicor It wasn't an attack! It was an expidition! I knew there were Saiyans on your planet, I wanted to meet you all! But you turned around and started killing my men! We were driven to near extinction once before, I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Cuco: 'Jenny... Your wand... '''Lau the G: '''WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT F*****G WAND MAN! Fasha: What just exploded...... '''Jenny: '''UUgh! My head '-- A portal is opened in the middle of the floor--''' '''Xicor Before we fight, do you want to know what I am? Cuco: '''Crap. *Pulls Jenny away from portal* '''Lau the G: '''A bastard that trifled with my planet. Well you wanna know who I AM?! I am a man who doesn't give up and kneels to people like you, I fight for what's right even if it kills me! *Uses Kaio-Ken* Let's take em out now guys!!! Fasha: hmm...... -goes ssj- '''Jenny: Oh no! I don't have my wand! Without it I can't fight as good. Xicor I am a demigod. You know you legendary figures? Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Kibito Kai. I have genetic material from all of them. I was one of Doctor Gero's experiments, along the lines of Cell. I was made long after him, though. Cuco: 'You're freaking kidding me... '''Lau the G: '''Hmph. You're strong then. I won't have to hold back then. Neither will everybody else. WILL WE DO THIS OR WHAT?!?! Fasha: ....wut O_O '''Jenny: '''Wait a second! Now that you mention being a demigod *stands up and eyes frow red* I am the great great great granddaughter of Poseidon! *A strong blue aura surrounds Jenny* John: *same aura surronds him* WHAT HOW COME I NEVER KNEW WE WERE REALATED TO POSEDION!? '''Cuco: '''What?! '''Lau the G: '*Grins* Guess we all have secret reserves of strength. '''Jenny: '''Sorry I didn't tell you earlier Cuco... John: NO ONE TOLD ME THIS! THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT! Gang: *smokes weed* Im so confused man '''Cuco: '''What are you sorry for? Your power is amazing! '''Lau the G: '''We're still stronger hehe. And I still haven't pushed my power to its full extent. What so how does that power work? You can produce tidal waves and tsunamis? Huh?! Huh?! *Excited* '''Jenny: I can do anything Poseidon can alow me to do... which is everything that involves someone dieing *smiles creepily while aura grows stronger and eyes grow red* John: *same thing happens to him* Why do I have an urge to kill Gang: *throws weed at lau* Lau the G: '*Punches Gan* When we are all alone, I will freaking kill you----*Thinks about John* ... We'll finish this later. '''Cuco: '*To Jenny* I don't quite follow ya. '''Jenny: '''Just don't get on my bad side! Hehe... '''John: Yes I would not recomend it *evil smirk* Gang: *passes out* Cuco: '*Not really scared* ... '''Lau the G: '*Not scared either* Let's hope there's even much water for you to control, but if you guys get out of control, I will kill you two, no hesitation. 'Cuco: '''Lau! Come on man! '''Jenny: '''Come on Xicor! Make your move! *is in fighting stance* John: *smirking* You wont last long *fighting stance* Fasha: O_O ..... -gets into fighting stance- 'Xicor I will give you all one and only one chance to stand down now and leave. Go back to your planet and leave mine alone. Lau the G: 'But you're a threat to other planets. If we let you live why should I believe that you'll leave other planets in peace? 'Xicor Why should I believe you will? The first thing you did when I sent my envoys was attack. John: 'None of your envoys told us to stop. Fasha: .... O_O umm.. John is right 'Xicor And if you were attacked by strangers you've never met, would you tell them to stop or would you fight back? John: 'Well if you had our power levels we would kick their asses but your envoys power levels were like 2? Fasha: ...Wait, if we had our powerlevels put together won't that mean that we might be stronger than him..? 'Xicor I see you all are beyond reason. Very well, come to you deaths. John: Actually I believe this is your funeral! Fasha: Umm... o_o enough about the funerals Aphida -grabs Fasha's arm, pulling her away- I don't think this is really a place for you right now. Bear -goes SSJ2- Xicor -takes a few steps towards the group, before disappearing- John: *'aura dissappears but a glowing tirdent still is above his head* SHOW YOURSELF XICOR! Fasha: .... O_O meh? '''Lau the G: '*Thoughts: Grr, I don't wanna use my full power but if I have to, I guess I will* *Pulls out sword and stands completely still and closes eyes* ... 'Cuco: '*Power surges* Lau what the hell are you doing? '''Xicor -standing behind the group- You all aren't good at sensing energy, are you? John:*turns at thrusts one hand out sending a huge blast of water at Xicor* Fasha: -looks behind- What the?! Lau the G: 'Dammit, John messed me up, always ruining stuff. No point doing this anymore. Grr '''Cuco: '*Power surging* Where is he? '''Lau the G: '''I would no if you people would stop freaking disturbing me. '''Jenny: So the battle begins *goes False Super Saiyan and combines the power with her aura and causes a high powered ki-blast and fires it at Xicor* Xicor -deflects the blast, then starts walking through the water- Water? You're trying to drown someone who can breathe in space? -presses a hand to John's chest and fires a Ki blast- Bear -charges at Xicor and kicks- Xicor -catches the kick with ease- You all aren't very smart. John: *falls to the ground hole in chest* Fasha: -ITs behind Xicor and fires a big bang attack- BIG BANG ATTACK! Lau the G: 'Hm, dammit, this only works one-on-one grr, *Throws ki slashes at Xicor from a distance* CUCO NOW! '''Cuco: '*flies by Fasha and combines Big Bang Attack with hers* '''Jenny: *flies to Xicor and performs the Shining Wizard to his head* Xicor -throws Bear a Jenny, then a FPEW at the Big Bang- Aphida -Teleports beside Cuco and Fasha and fires a Kamehameha- Gang: *wakes up and sees John's body* No no *walks over and leans by his body* NO THIS CNAT BE! *power starts surging* Fasha: -puts more power into big bang attack- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lau the G: '''*Goes next to Gan* Kid... No man you gotta pull through... *Denying that John is dead* You gotta be freaking kidding me... *Veins bulge out of head* Grr........ *Laughs maniacally* '''Cuco: '''HAAAAAA *Puts more power into attack* '''Jenny: Bro... he's... he's... UGH!!!!! *power surges through body* Listen Xicor, you are going to die now because you killed my brother. Don't try to run away cause that would not be cool. But what WILL be cool is when I kick your ass!!!! Xicor I gave you all a chance to leave peacefully. You refused. Fasha: O_O .....wut..... -still firing big bang attack- Gang: *goes FPSSJ but power keeps rising* MY SON MY ONLY SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan 2* DAMMIT JOHN! HAAAAAAAA '''Lau the G: '*Uese Kaio-Kenx20* let's kill em Gan! *Calms down and I realize what I am doing* Damn. *Powers down* CUCO COME HERE! 'Cuco: '*Goes to Lau* Fusion? 'Lau the G: '''YES! '''Jenny: '''You son of a--- *rapid ki-blasts Xicor* 'Xicor -deflects the Ki blasts, then fires FPEWs with both hands at Lau and Jenny- Gang: *goes SSJ2* SON OF A BITCH *fires a massive Big bang at xicor* Fasha: -stops Big Bang Attack and fires Kamehameha- KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAA! Lau the G: '*Blocks FPEW and receieves a bit of damage* GRR CUCO WE MUST DO IT NOW! *Pushes Cuco behind a wall* '''Cuco: '''I'm ready. '''Lau the G and Cuco: '''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSION... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Light envelopes the two and shines by the wall* '''Jenny: '*is hit by FPEW and backflips and falls on face* OW! FASHA! I need you to do something! '''Xicor Fusion? You're more of a threat than I thought. Bear -charges at Xicor, now a SSJ3- Xicor -dodges, this time with more difficulty- & Xicor -exchange blows- Bear -thoughts- Hurry up you guys, I can't hold him off all day... Xicor -hits Bear sending him into a wall- Bear -files out of the wall, charging at Xicor again- Gang: *charges at Xicor from the opposite side of bear* Fasha: -walks over to Jenny- What? Cuco the G: '*Puts hand over wall then it cracks then breaks* Oh crap I overdid it. *Has blue pads, white pants, and a black sash and shoe wraps* Hm, the power is amazing, *Combines SSJ with Kaio-Ken* Let's go *Hits Xicor with a barrage of punches and kicks* '''Jenny: '''Fasha, we need to kill this guy! Do you want to fuse with me?? 'Aphida -goes SSJ2 and joins the onslaught on Xicor- Xicor -only able to dodge them, but gets hit a few times leaving scuff marks Gang: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID * fires a dodon ray at point blank* Fasha: Ok, but we need to learn the fusion dance. Cuco the G: '*Powers Kaio-Ken down* GUYS WATCH OUT! *Fires a large Big Bang Attack* Hehe! *Goes Super Saiyan 2* I will go all out, not hold anything back. I will never forgive you! I will put a lot of power in this next attack. Get ready for hell. '''Jenny: '''Its easy just follow my lead *does part of the fusion dance* 'Xicor -smirks, the greatest power gone, then grabs Bear by the throat thd throws him into Aphida, then fires a Big Bang Attack at Gan- Gang: *fires a mouth laser creating a beam struggle* Fasha: -nods- Lets start! Cuco the G: '*Uses Kaio-Ken with it and charges* Haaaaaaaaa Jenny and Fasha: *does the fusion dance* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSION... HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *light envelopes the two* 'Bear -stands up, holding his neck- Damnit. All of you! HURRY UP! Xicor -overpowers Gan's mouth energy wave- Bear -ITs behind Xicor and fires a Kamehameha- Xicor -flies through the Kamehameha and barrages Bear with punches and kicks- YOU'RE LIKE A COCHROACH! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I STOMP YOU, YOU KEEP COMING BACK! Gang: *barley dodges* Close *puts xicor in a full nelson* Jensha: -appears,folding arms- hmm.... -ITs above Xicor and fires a big bang attack- Cuco the G: '*Charges a mixture of Explosive Demon Wave and Final Crash* Get ready for death! 'Xicor -stops the Big Bang with one hand, then fires an Explosive Wave for Gan- Aphida -stands beside Cuco the G- KAMEHAME... Gang: *hits the ground hard* DAMMIT! Jensha: -sees Gan- -_-' -charges destructo disk- *charges ki-blast with other hand and fires both destructo disk and ki blast at Xicor* Xicor You kill my envoys, my best soldiers, and now you assault me. I AM SICK OF ALL OF YOU! Big......BANG..... Gang: *appears behind xicor and speaks in a calm voice* attack *fires big bang attack from behind Xicor* Jensha: -fires Destructo disk and ki-blast at Xicor- YOU PUT US IN A JAIL CELL!! Cuco the G: '*Cocky grin* anyone that messes with my friends is scum, you hear me?! HA! *Fires Final Demon Wave, a blue wave with yellow spirals around it* HAAAAAAAAAAA Jensha: *throws a dozen ki-blasts at Xicor* You will die for killing my brother! 'Bear -ITs beside Aphida- & Aphida HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Xicor -ITs behind Gan- KAMEHAMEHA! -the beams intercept, creating a struggle- Gang: *flies to Bear and Aphida* My turn to help you for a change *fires a big bang attack boosting their kamehameha's power* Jensha: -joins in firing a Kamehameha- KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cuco the G: '*Puts more power* HAAAAAAAAAAAa Jensha: *with other hand charges up ki-blast with blue aura surrounding it and fires itit at Xicor creating more power in the combined attack from everyone* 'Xicor NO DAMNIT! NOOOOOOOOOOO! -the combined attack hits him, kicking up a mass of smoke and dust- Cuco the G: 'I doubt he's dead. I bet Kaio-Ken shortened my time so I probably have 8 minutes. Jensha: ....And I have round 10 minutes :| hmm..... What about that portal? 'Xicor -the smoke clears, showing him laying in a crater, most of his armor blasted off anf half-dead- Cuco the G: '*Slides down the crater* ... *Powers down* Huh, still alive *Charges a blast* I'm nice, I let my enemies have their last words. What are yours? Jensha: .....-Looking at portal- I wonder whats through it..... 'Xicor You think you're the good guys here? Guess what. You're not. Are you protecting three billion people? Are you protecting dozens of planets? NO. Because of you, those planets won't have my protection anymore! We Saiyans will go back to the pityful warring race we once were! And it's all because of you! ALL OF YOU! Cuco the G: 'You think I don't care about Vegeta? I do. My Saiyan side cares very much. But my human side does not approve of this. You guys are a threat to the universe. Some things in this universe, Xicor, are just meant to stay gone.Good-bye *Splits* '''Cuco: '''Huh? '''Lau the G: '''We unfused. Huh. That was amazing power! We should try that again! '''Cuco: '''Maybe *Scratches head* If we need it. Jensha: Hmm..... that means around any minute now..... No I'm not good at this.... Gang: *lifts up xicor* You killed my son so now I will kill you *starts charging a ki blast* 'Jack '*Flys out of nowhere, knocking Gangnam away from Xicor* Knock it off *Serious face* 'Xicor Everything we built...everything I've done! IT'S ALL BEEEN POINTLESS! -begins to sob- Jensha: -splits- Fasha: Good, I have now mastered the waiting.... Also, THAT WAS EPIC! BEST HALF AN HOUR OF MY LIFE! Jenny lets fuse again when something like this happens! Cuco: '*Feels sorry for Xicor* ... '''Lau the G: *'Crosses arms but has a serious face* *sighs* I don't even know what to say... I'll leave it up to then leaders to decide what to do with him, I guess. '''Gang: *stern look* Well Jack, Bear can I kill him? Bear I don't- Two people walk through the door to the far side of the room. They stop after taking several steps. Girl Da-...Daddy...? Woman Oh my god... -picks the girl up and runs over to Xicor- Jack '*Sad look on face, a flashback runs through his head of a scene similar to this one. Jack's brother lays in a pool of blood severely injured, Jack backs away with a face of anger but then shock and looks at his hands drenched in blood, his parents and sister rush over to the injured Saiyan and look at Jack in fear and horror, his brother's pulse dissapears and Jack walks away, a tear rolling down his face, the flashback ends* ...He wasn't evil '''Lau the G: '*Feels really bad* *Sighs* *Thoughts: I can't leave this little girl fatherless...I had to leave my kids twice* ... *Pulls out a Senzu Bean* Hey Xicor, this bean will heal your injuries and restore your energy.If I feed it to you do you promise to leave us in peace??? 'Cuco: '*Shocked* Lau... Fasha: ... -thoughts: I feel ashamed... I just regret everything- 'Jenny: '*In mind: Oh glob... he has a family... what did we do?!* '''Bear -grabs Lau's arm, then looks at Jack- Who attacked first during the "Invasion?" Us or the Saiyans? Jack '''We did... '''Lau the G: '''We did man... Besides, I can't leave him like this, I am a father as well... I know I can be cold, that's Wrath talking, but I still have heart. '''Gang: *tears rolling down my face* Xicor Im sorry *looks at Xicor's family and thinks* If only John was here Fasha: ... -nearly crying- I'm also sorry Jenny: 'I feel so bad--- *portal in the middle of the floor widens and widens and grows bigger and bigger* I was just... so angry at him for killing my brother! *portal grows so big it reaches Jenny's legs* 'Bear Give me the damn senzu. If he attacks, doubt he'd able to kill me with a single technique, then you can kill him. Aphida This guy has a family...built an empire, got the Saiyans to all but abandon their destructive instinct...And we tried to kill him? Jack 'Yeah... '''Cuco: '*Feels like I'm getting sucked by something* What the hell is up with me?? *Looks at portal* Oh crap! *Sucked in* 'Lau the G: '*Grabs Cuco's leg* I gotcha kid! 'Cuco: '''AAH! *sucked in* '''Lau the G: '''GAAAA *Sucked in with Cuco and bean falls in Xicor's mouth* '''Gang: '''OH CRAP! *Sucked in* Fasha: What about a por- -Falls into portal- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! '''Jenny: '*portal sucks Jenny in* AAHH!!!! HELP! *tries holding on to floor* UGH! Oh glob! *tries pulling self up* GLOB IT!! '''Bear Wait, the he- -gets sucked in with Lau- Aphida Damnit, well, I'm not letting them go alone. -jumps in- Cuco: '*In the portal* AAHHH '''Lau the G: '''I gotcha Q don't worry! '''Cuco: '''I see a light! That must be the other end! *John's body is floating in front of Cuco* '''Gang; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ' Fasha: What does it look like in the portal -rolling around on side- and why does being the portal feel so wierd?! 'Jenny: '*fingers are slipping* OH GLOB!!! NO! *gets sucked into portal and falls right next to Cuco* I'M SO SCARED!!!!! AAHHH!! The portal ends, dropping everyone off at a familiar place '''Bear What the hell...wait...this is the warehouse... ??? I'm going to use a technique barrowed from Princess Of All Saiyans. Fasha: ..... We're at the warehouse..... I don't know why, but I am feeling some wierd dai ja vu ..... *john's body is in the center of the warehouse* Gang: 'This is weird '''Jenny: '*is dropped on top of Cuco and looks around* What the-- '''Bear Wait...do you all sense that...? Gang: 'Yes there is a power level identical to mine 'Aphida And mine... Bear Mine as well. And...NARKAROTH?! -powers up slightly- ??? -hears the yelling and feels the powering up- Whoever you are, you need to get out of here now. This enitre continent is about to be a crater. Jack '*Next to Bear* ...I KNEW IT, WE TIME TRAVELED! '''Gang: *'sees a woman about to use final explosion* I dont think so guys its no anyone of us using final explosion it is a chick '''Bear -disregards everything, flying at the demon and going SSJ2, kneeing it in the gut, but then seeing it's a woman and backing up- Wha....WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! ??? -looks at Bear- What the hell? None of us could scratch that bitch... -begins powering down- Jack 'The fuck? ...TO HELL WITH IT! *Goes SSJ2 and continues surging power, hair grows long and flowing and eyebrows dissapear, now a SSJ3, he flys at the demon with his fist charged with ki and punches her in the chest* 'Demon -eyes wide, then the fist goes through her chest- ??? -reverts to base, backing up from the gruop- What....are you...? Gang: We are the New super z fighters ??? That's impossible. Wait...the Super Saiyan 2 up there...his energy feels just like mine...And the other's is like Jacqueline...How.... 'Jacqueline '*Appears next to Teddy* Wha-... *Sees the group* ...Teddy, what is this? *Looks at the dead demon and eyes widen* The hell happened? *Looks at Jack* You...your energy is like mine... 'Jack '*Goes to base* ...Uhhhhhh 'Stephanie: *'Appears* What happened *sees dead demon* NO WAY! Gang: Your power level is like mine